1. Field of the Invention
Applicant's invention relates to a gutter retaining system for affixing a gutter to a building without placing holes in the gutter. More specifically, the present invention relates to an interlocking system that incorporates a gutter clip and a gutter hanger to affix the gutter to a retaining clip attached to a fascia board of a building, thereby eliminating the need to place holes in the gutter itself to insert screws or nails. The gutter hanger of the gutter retaining system is constructed of a single piece and incorporates an upper portion designed to support a leaf protection device. Alternatively, the upper portion is removably attached to the gutter hanger.
2. Description of the Related Art
For years property owners have struggled with the destructive effects of water on their buildings. However, by channeling the water away from the structure, building owners can reduce the damage caused by water. This can be accomplished through the use of a gutter system to channel water off the roof and away from the foundation. However, any damaged lengths of gutter or drain pipe caused by wear, improper installation, or sagging can cause leaks which can result in water damage to the building.
Traditionally, gutters have been attached by nailing the gutter directly to the building. Building contractors typically used a spike and ferrule system, in which a narrow, tubular spacer, the ferrule, is placed between the front wall of a gutter and its rear wall, ensuring that the front wall remains at a uniform distance from the rear wall. A spike or long nail is then punched through the outside of the front wall of the gutter, through the ferrule, through the back wall of the gutter, and into the wall or fascia board of the building.
A gutter installed in this way ends up with its front wall tilted forward towards the ground. Once this occurs the captured rainwater and other debris tends to pool along the outer edge of the gutter causing the weight on the outer edge of the gutter to increase, thus resulting in the gutter pulling away from the wall or fascia board. Further, while this manner of installation temporarily secures the gutter in place, it does not ensure that water will not run behind the gutter. If water is allowed to run and collect behind the gutter, eventually the integrity of the wood or fascia board begins to weaken and the gutter is slowly pulled away from the building.
The utilization of gutter hangers is the most common way in which installers have tried to improve the integrity and life of gutter systems. A gutter hanger is basically a modified spacer that is shaped like a flat plate, with both ends mined upward. A first end of the gutter hanger is inserted under the lip of the front wall of the gutter, typically located along the inner surface of the front wall of the gutter, along the top thereof. The second end, with a pre-punched nail hole, is placed against the rear wall of the gutter. A nail or screw is then inserted through the nail hole, through the rear wall of the gutter, and into the building wall or fascia board. A variation of this method includes placing the second end of the gutter hanger over the top of the rear wall of the gutter. The gutter hanger is then nailed directly into the building wall or fascia board. While these methods of installation eliminate the need for inserting the nail or screw through the front wall of the gutter, a hole is still placed through the back wall of the gutter.
Another problem associated with gutter systems is the collection of leaves, dirt and other debris in addition to water. Collection of such extraneous matter adds substantial weight to the gutter, often resulting in bending or deforming the gutter, or the gutter tearing away from the building or fascia board. As a way to prevent leaves, dirt and other debris from entering the gutter, many different leaf protection devices have emerged. Leaf protection devices are typically installed over the gutter in a manner as to substantially cover the gutter while leaving small areas of the gutter exposed so that water may collect therein. Yet, installation of such leaf protection devices—especially on preexisting gutters—is often cumbersome and time consuming.
The reason that installation of leaf protection devices is cumbersome and time consuming is that in order to install most leaf protection devices, brackets must also be installed to support those devices. Typically, the brackets need to be installed onto the gutter hangers. Yet, only certain brackets are appropriate to be installed on certain hangers. Therefore, often times not only do brackets need to be installed, but gutter hangers must be replaced as well. As a result, the nails or screws must be removed from the gutter hangers. Thus, the entire gutter system must be taken down, the gutter hangers must be changed out, the brackets must be installed, and then the gutter system must be reinstalled on the same building. Only then is it possible to install the leaf protection device.
It is therefore desirable to provide a gutter system that affixes a gutter to a building without placing holes in the gutter. It is also desirable to provide a system for affixing a gutter which reinforces the integrity of the gutter to prevent the gutter from sagging or tearing away from the building. It is also desirable to provide a gutter hanger which is constructed to incorporate support brackets to support a leaf protection device. Alternatively, it is desirable to provide a gutter hanger that is designed to allow the optional addition of support brackets at a later time with ease, and without needing to replace the gutter hanger.